Inorganic particles having a layer structure, such as clay minerals, and the modification thereof with dyes, polyhydric alcohols and alkylammonium ions are known [Lagaly, G., Clay minerals (1981)16, 1–21].
It is furthermore known that inorganic particles having a layer structure can be used as plastics additives in elastomers (EP 0 484 245) and thermoplastics [Mülhaupt, R., Kunststoffe [Plastics] 87(1997)4, 482–486]. A disadvantage is the high degree of agglomeration of the layer-like clay minerals, so that it is not possible to distribute layer-like clay minerals in finely divided form in thermoplastic melts.
Known solutions for dispersing layer-like clay minerals having particle sizes of from 1 to 500 nm in plastic melts are the addition of amine-substituted onium complexes (WO 93/04117) or the dispersing of phyllosilicates by dewatering and complexing with solutions of water-insoluble polymers (EP 0 822 163). However, these processes are very complicated, and low molecular weight compounds in the blends result in a decrease in the strength of the blends.
It is also known for the properties of aminoplast moldings to be modified by adding fillers such as inorganic fillers, woodmeal, carbon black, asbestos or glass fibers (Woebcken, Kunststoff-Handbuch (Plastics handbook) Vol. 10 of “Duroplaste”, [Thermosetting Plastics][[)]], p. 267, Carl-Hanser-Verlag, Munich 1998). A disadvantage of the known solutions is the embrittlement of the aminoplast blends due to the limited filler compatibility.
It is furthermore known that blends of thermoplastics or thermosetting plastics and sheet silicates can be prepared by mechanical mixing of the components (U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,535) or by sorptive treatment of sheet silicates with mixtures of thermosetting prepolymers and curing agents (U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,654). Due to the high molar mass of the polymers or prepolymers, the loading of the sheet silicates and the homogeneity of the loading are, however, limited.